1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to determining locations for holes that are to be drilled in parts. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a computer-implemented method and apparatus for predetermining the locations for holes that are to be drilled in at least one part of an assembly.
2. Background
Many different parts may be used to build an assembly. In particular, different parts may be fastened together to build an assembly. For example, without limitation, building an assembly may include installing fasteners in holes that pass through two or more parts at various locations. Drilling these holes in parts prior to the assembly process may improve the efficiency of the assembly process. However, some currently available processes for drilling holes in parts may be more time-consuming and tedious than desired. Further, the accuracy and consistency of the locations of the holes that are drilled using these processes may be less than desired.
Pre-drilling holes in parts at nominal locations selected for these holes based on nominal configurations for parts may lead to inaccurate locations for holes. As one specific example, a first machined part and a second machine part that already have holes may be fastened together using a third machined part to form an assembly. A computer model of the assembly may define a nominal surface shape for a first part and a nominal surface shape for a second part. However, the actual surface shape that results when the first part is machined may vary from the nominal surface shape. Similarly, the actual surface shape that results when the second part is machined may vary from the nominal surface shape.
Further, the computer model of the assembly may also define nominal locations for holes in the first part and nominal locations for holes in the second part. However, the actual locations of the holes that are drilled into the first part, the actual locations of the holes that are drilled into the second part, or both, may vary from the nominal locations for these holes.
The computer model of the assembly may also define nominal locations for holes to be drilled in the third part. However, drilling holes into the third part based on these nominal locations without taking into account the variances in the first part and the second part, as described above, may lead to inaccurate hole locations for holes on the third part.
These inaccuracies may affect the process of assembling the first part, the second part, and the third part. In particular, assembly of the three parts may be more difficult and time-consuming than desired. In some cases, assembly of these three parts may be impossible without performing more rework and shimming than is desired. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.